Strainers have long been used in piping systems for the collection of debris entrained in flowing fluids within the system. Whether the fluid is gas or liquid, use of the strainer is essential particularly in those applications in which processed particles habitually tend to become entrained in the fluid. The strainers in such applications serve to collect the entrained particles that could otherwise accumulate and adversely affect both the flow and quality of the fluid. At the same time, removal of debris tends to avoid damage to downstream equipment such as flow meters, valves, etc. Since such strainers typically provide a cleanout access, periodic maintenance enables the system to remain reasonably clean of debris.
Exemplifying pipeline strainers utilizing a generally elliptical type strainer element are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 549,390; 960,649; 3,834,539; 4,264,446; and 4,678,589.
While such strainers undoubtedly function well, they are generally characterized by the absence of a simple construction, a replaceable strainer element, a relatively high pressure drop across the strainer element even when clean and inconvenient serviceability.